dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
ONEUS
650px|center ONEUS *'Nombre:' **ONEUS (Internacional). **원어스 (won-eoseu) en Corea. **オネウス (Oneusu) en Japón. **'¿Por qué "ONEUS"?:' Viene de "Tú nos haces (You make us)" y “Uno (ONE)” que significa "One Body". ONEUS tiene dos significados. Una es que los miembros se unieron reuniendo fuerzas de cada uno de sus fanáticos. El otro significado simboliza la misión de ONEUS de reunir a personas normales que trabajarán codo a codo para crear un mundo unido. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Número de integrantes:' 6 chicos. *'Debut:' **'En Corea:' 09 de Enero del 2019. **'En Japón:' 07 de Agosto del 2019. *'Nombre fanclub oficial:' TO MOON el 21 de Marzo del 2019. **'¿Por qué "TO MOON"?' (A la Luna) En la canción "ZigZag", la letra dice "Al igual que la tierra y la luna, yo giro alrededor tuyo", esto significa que la luna (fans) siempre girarán alrededor de la tierra (ONEUS). *'Colores Oficiales:' Earth, Moon y White Glittering Space. **'¿Por qué?:' Earth en representación de ONEUS, Moon representa a sus fanáticos TO MOON y White Glittering Space que representa el espacio en el que ONEUS y TO MOON existen juntos. *'Lema:' ONE US! (Uno de nosotros) hola, somos ONEUS~. *'Género:' K-pop, Hip Hop. *'Agencias:' **Rainbow Bridge World (Corea del Sur). **KISS Entertainment (Japón) Carrera Pre debut: Rainbow Bridge World anunció que está preparando un nuevo grupo masculino con sus aprendices que participaron en la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101, a excepción de Choi Jae Woo, quien dejó la agencia por una serie de discusiones, por lo que no renovó su contrato. En 2017, Rainbow Bridge World anunció que estarán lanzando un nuevo proyecto debut para Oneus y Onewe; “RBW Trainee Real Life – We Will Debut”. Los chicos se presentaron en eventos cada mes, comunicándose activamente con sus fans. El proyecto de la agencia tenía como fin colocar a sus fans como la prioridad principal, ya que tienen en cuenta las opiniones e ideas de estos para producir diversos contenidos. Para el 24 de Junio del 2018, con el último concierto "Piece of U" del proyecto, se informó finalmente el nombre del grupo: ONEUS. Realizaron una colaboración con ONEWE con la canción "Last Song" para el final del proyecto “We Will Debut”. '2019: Debut con un mini álbum 'LIGHT US' & Fandom Oficial' Para el 16 de diciembre del 2018, salió la noticia de que estarían debutando el 09 de Enero del 2019, con la canción a promocionar ' 'Valkyrie que es un tema dance con un memorable sonido de guitarra y pesados sonidos con elementos hip-hop. El título de la canción tiene 2 significados, el 1º es el elemento de fantasía que se centra en la valquiria, una figura de la mitología nórdica. El 2º significado es “iluminar”, que suena similar a “valkyrie” en coreano. El 21 de Marzo se establecio el nombre de su fandom "To Moon" 'Primer regreso con 2do mini álbum "Raise Us"' El grupo regresará el 29 de mayo a las 6 p.m. KST con su segundo mini álbum “Raise Us” RBW anunció: "ONEUS volverá con su mini álbum 'RAISE US' el día 29. Un álbum nuevo luego de 4 meses y el segundo álbum de la serie 'US', los miembros dedicaron sus corazones y almas a prepararlo. Por favor dales mucho amor ". 'Tercer Mini Album “Fly With Us” ' El 27 de agosto reveló una agenda para el lanzamiento de su tercer mini álbum, el cual muestra teasers que serán presentados en septiembre. La fecha de lanzamiento del álbum todavía no ha sido compartida. El 2 septiembre se connfirma la fecha de regreso de ONEUS con su proximo Mini Album El 7 septiembre Se ha revelado un teaser spoiler para el regreso de ONEUS El 3 septiembre Empiezan a salir los teaser de cada integrante empezando por Leedo y Xion, siguiendole Hwanwoong y Seoho Y por ultimo''' Ravn y Keonhee.' El 27 de septiembre ONEUS dio a conocer la lista de canciones para su regreso con '“Fly With Us”''' Su tercer mini álbum incluirá seis canciones en total Y Ravn contribuyó a la escritura de la letra de su canción principal “'LIT”'.' Ravn y Leedo '''también co-escribieron la letra de '“Intro: Fly Me to the Moon”, “Plastic Flower”, “Blue Sky” y “Level Up”.' El 30 de septiembre a las 6 pm KST, ONEUS lanzó su tercer mini álbum '“FLY WITH US”''' junto con el vídeo musical de la canción principal. “LIT” tiene una base trap y hip hop combinada con música tradicional coreana. Kim Do Hoon, Lee Sang Ho e Inner Child escribieron la letra y compusieron la canción y el miembro Ravn también participó en la escritura de la letra. Integrantes De izquierda a derecha: Atrás: Ravn, Lee Do & Keon Hee Adelante: Xion, Hwan Woong & Seo Ho *Ravn (Rapero y Bailarín) *Seo Ho (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Lee Do (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Keon Hee (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Hwan Woong (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Xion (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' Mini Álbum Digital Single 'Japón' Single Reality Show *(MBC Music) Cafeteria Oppa is in Business (2018, con ONEWE) *(Olleh tv) Trainee Real Life - We Will Debut S2 (2018, con ONEWE) *(Vapp/Youtube) Trainee Real Life - We Will Debut S1 (2017, con ONEWE) Programas deTV *(Kchan! DATV) Power of K TOKYO LIVE (01.07.2019) *(JTBC2) Run.Wav (29.06.2019) *(MBCEvery1) Weekly Idol (19.06.2019, junto a ATEEZ) (Ep. 412) *(Arirang) After School Club (18.06.2019) (Ep. 272) *(MON TV) Kang On! BOX (2019, como host, 30 episodios) *(TBS) Fact iN Star (03.06.2019) *(Kchan! DATV) Power of K TOKYO LIVE (01.04.2019) *(TBS) Fact iN Star (25.02.2019) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Idol Radio (30.01.2020, junto a ONEWE) *(MBC) Idol Radio (22.10.2019) *(MBC) Starry Night (02.10.2019) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (30.06.2019) *(MBC) Starry Night (13.06.2019) *(MBC) Idol Radio (04.06.2019) *(SBS) Park Sohyun Love game (23.02.2019) *(Arirang) Sound K (31.01.2019) *(MBC) Idol Radio (14.01.2019) *(Arirang) K-poppin (14.01.2019) *(SBS) Cultwo Show (13.01.2019) Tours *'ONEUS 1st Tour in USA “Fly With Us” 2019' **03 Noviembre - Nueva York, Nueva York - The Town Hall **06 Noviembre - Chicago, Illinois - The Vic **08 Noviembre - Atlanta, Georgia - Center Stage **10 Noviembre - Dallas, Texas - Granada Theater **13 Noviembre - Mineápolis, Minesota - Pentages Theatre **15 Noviembre - Los Ángeles, California - Belasco Theatre Anuncios *'2019:' KOCOSTAR (Korea Cosmetic Star) Premios Curiosidades *Los miembros Hwan Woong, Seo Ho y Keon Hee participaron en de la segunda temporada de PRODUCE 101 *Los miembros Seo Ho y Ravn participaron en el programa MIXNINE. *HwanWoong, Seo Ho y Keon Hee fueron los primeros miembros elegidos; Ravn, Lee Do y Xion los últimos. *Antes de su debut, realizaron el proyecto “We Will Debut” en conjunto con ONEWE, que consistía en realizar eventos cada mes, como presentaciones en las calle o mini fanmeeting, para así comunicarse activamente con sus fans. También realizaron tres mini conciertos pre-debut: "GEMSTONE", "SPARKLING PIECE" y "PIECE OF U" (igualmente con ONEWE). Además, RBW compartía videos de la vida diaria de ambos grupos, los cuales consistían en entrenamientos y evaluaciones mensuales, a través de su canal oficial en YouTube y V App. *Tienen covers de grupos de chicas adaptados a una nueva versión, tales como Starry Night de Mamamoo, Bad Boy de Red Velvet o Gee de Girls' Generation. *Ravn y Lee Do tuvieron participación en la creación de letra de su canción debut. Además de que todos participaron en la creación de la coregrafía de Valkyrie, donde incluso realizaron 3 versiones. *Los chicos aclararon que ONEUS no tendrá líder, la agencia asigno a cada uno un rol, así todos aportarían al grupo sin la necesidad de uno. *Ravn y Lee Do volvieron a participar en la creación de letra de su segunda canción promocional "Twilight". *Ravn partició en la creación de la letra de la tercera canción promocional del grupo "LIT". *La revista Dazed, reconoció a "Valkyrie" 'en el puesto #14 como las mejores canciones Kpop de 2019. Enlaces *Fancafe Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Youtube Oficial *Instagram Oficial *Twitter Oficial *V Live Galería ONEUS1.jpg ONEUS02.jpg ONEUS3.jpg ONEUS4.jpg ONEUS5.jpg ONEUS6.jpg Oneus07.jpg ONEUS8.jpeg Videografía 'Corea ONEUS(원어스) '발키리(Valkyrie)' MV|Valkyrie ONEUS(원어스) '태양이 떨어진다(Twilight)' MV|Twilight ONEUS(원어스) '가자 (LIT)' MV| Lit ONEUS(원어스) '가자 (LIT)' MV Performance Video| Lit (Dance Ver.) 'Colaboración' MV ONEWE, ONEUS(원위, 원어스) LAST SONG| ONEWE & ONEUS - Last Song 'Japón' ONEUS Japan 1st Single「Twilight」M V| Twilight ONEUS Japan 2nd Single「808」Music Video|808 Categoría:Rainbow Bridge World Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KBoyBand Categoría:KDebut2019 Categoría:KISS Entertainment Categoría:JDebut2019